


A Collection Of Us

by Karkatbuscus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fic Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, these boys, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatbuscus/pseuds/Karkatbuscus
Summary: Jack and Kent have a lot of different moments together.Aka A collection of different ideas I get that don't turn into full blown fics. These probably will be fluffy moments and them just being cute or silly.





	1. Old Memoires

Jack bounced a bit in his father’s arms,glancing around at the lights and familiar faces that were around him. He was particularly interested in the cameramen skating around and pointed at him. The four-year-old wasn’t camera shy like he grew up to be. He liked the camera on him, smiling at it before looking up at the jumbo tron to see his little face on the screen. He let out a happy little giggle before looking to his Papa and Uncle Mario. The older men smile back at him, before his Papa sets Jack between his legs skating around the rink. Jack let out another happy sound as he squeezed his Papa’s hands. He moved his legs a bit moving ahead of his Papa a bit, who let him go to skate a head a little. Jack glanced back to his Papa before skating up towards his Uncle Wayne,who chuckled a bit, when Jack hugging onto his legs a bit giggling. His Papa came over and scooped him up again skating him around a few more times before handing him back to his Maman. He gave the two other members of the Zimmermann family a kiss before he moved off to continue with the all star game.

 

Jack has little memory of the event. He remembers going to all star games with his family and remembers skating around with his dad. Yet he’ll always remember how his mother grabbed Kent and pulled him into the loveseat to show him all the baby pictures and tell him about that day. His father soon joined in to talk about baby Jack days. Jack hide his face in his hands as he listened to Kent laugh and coo at pictures and stories about his fiancé. 

Jack’s parents soon headed to bed, leaving him and Kent in the living room. Kent smirked a bit as he moved over next to Jack on the couch.  
“You were a cute baby and you’re still a cutie now”Kent said as he wrapped his arms around him.  
Jack flushed a little before shifting and pulling Kent closer.  
“Hush Kenny” He said before pulling Kent into a slow sweet kiss.  
Kent pulled back after a moment and rested his forehead against Jack’s.  
“I’m happy to be marrying you finally.”  
“Me too Kenny” Jack replied as he pulled Kent into another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short but it was cute how it was. (This really started off as me just wanted to say something about Jack being cute with his dad and uncles at all star games, blame actual hockey dads, and it turned into this little fic)  
> I hope you enjoyed and more at to come <3


	2. Floor Hockey Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have two players in the QMJHL that go to school and the teacher decided to play floor hockey, you better be prepared.  
> Yet Kenny can't seem to have control over his feet, and trips over them a few times.

It was a normal boring rainy school day, well to Kent and every other normal kid. To Jack it was going to bring puddles where he can get the sun to bounce off of, and drag Kent outside and try to get more freckles to appear on his body. Yet the day becomes better for the boys at least when they find out they are going to be playing floor hockey. Kent grins at Jack when the two are put on the same team, this makes their team relieved and happy and the other looks over in fear as the school knows the boys are in the Q.   
Everything is great, Jack and Kent are connecting on the floor(?) just as well as they do on the ice. Their energy has also gotten to their team mates, causing everyone to click together. Until Kent realizes, he’s a huge klutz. It started out fine, he was able to keep his feet in front of him and going fine, until it wasn’t. Kent ended up tripping over his own feet, trying to move his feet along the slippery floor like he would on the ice, which ended up with him falling on his ass more. The more frustrated Kent got the more he began to slip and fuck up because he couldn’t move his feet. Of course no one said a thing too afraid since along with his fucking up he was still able to score a couple goals. Well no one but their teacher, which Kent waved off as he just can’t walk and he was fine and it didn’t bother him, and Jack. Jack was relentless with the chirps that flew his way. Jack his teammate,best friend, and well secret boyfriend, he was supposed to be there and support him and help him not be a dick and chirp him each time he fell and went close to Jack.   
“You know this isn’t ice?”Was the first with a snicker and smile  
“Hugging the floor again Kenny?”  
“Kent the floor will catch you every time stop trying to make trust falls with it”  
“Kenny the floor doesn’t need comforted”  
“Gravity still works Kenny”  
“You can’t fight the floor Kenny”  
“The floor doesn’t hate you it obviously loves you since it keeps catching you”  
“You do know your shoes are tied properly”  
Kent gave up on listening to Jack and just focusing on not tripping over his feet, the stick, or the puck.   
After class Kent quickly got changed and moved to his locker leaving Jack behind to go hide out for his study hall. Jack quickly found him though, knowing Kent loved the giant bean bags in the back of the library. Jack glanced at the pouting boy who was poorly hiding under his hoodie.  
“Kenny,”Jack said as he tapped his foot with his own “What’s wrong?”  
Kent pushed his hoodie down and glanced up at Jack. “Nothing, I just wanted to be alone” He muttered  
Jack watched him for a moment before pushing Kent over to sit with him on the bean bag.  
“Somehow I don’t believe that” Jack said as he laid his head on Kent’s shoulder “Now tell me what’s bugging you Kenny. You always like waiting til the halls are empty so you can brush your hand against mine when you think I’m not paying attention”  
Kent flushed slightly at his words “I just.. Today was horrible..I couldn’t stay on my feet and you keep chirping me and kept going at me each time I fell. Falling alone made me mad but you.. You’re supposed to support me and not keep on bring me down.. I can’t help it I’m clumsy sometimes and my head is used to the ice and I can’t disconnect that from hockey.”Kent muttered as he glanced at him lap  
Jack frowned as he moved his hand to Kent’s, “Kenny I didn’t mean that..”He muttered “I’m sorry I didn’t think it was hurting you. I was joking with you”   
Kent turned and nuzzled into Jack,”It didn’t seem like it though..”  
“Kenny I would never do something to intentionally hurt you like that.. I’m sorry”Jack said before glancing around and placing a small kiss on the top of his head “I didn’t mean for it to turn out like that, I just was trying to throw in a little humor to get you smiling again”  
Kent glanced up at Jack with a small frown. Jack smiled at him some before leaning forward and gave his lips a small kiss.   
“You know I like you a lot so what can I do to make it up to you Kenny”Jack muttered with a soft smile  
Kent grinned a bit when Jack pulled away from the kiss. Jack didn’t show affection until they were alone and had no chance of someone walking over and seeing them. This would be enough yet Kent was always greedy for Jack’s affection and Jack was offering..  
“Well I’m pretty sure my legs are all marked up and the boo-boos won’t heal without being kissed”Kent said with a fake pout.  
Jack chuckled and shook his head “I guess I can do that for you. Can’t have ya covered in boo-boos”He said with a smile   
“Well then school better be over soon ‘cause there are some that are in more private areas”Kent said with a small smirk and waggling his eyebrows  
Jack flushed a bit as he glanced away “You can wait an hour Kenny, it won’t kill ya and I’m sure we can get some work done before you are given all those kisses and maybe a little more”  
Kent groaned a bit when Jack mentioned work but instantly shut up when he got what Jack was hinting at and that hour seemed to be forever until the really fun happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in the depths of my docs and I believe the idea came about when talking with my friend about sports we'd play in gym and the idea hit from me being super clumsy and always falling whenever we played floor hockey.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed ^^  
> There are more fics to be added as I go through the many documents I have.


	3. Watching Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent has mixed feelings about watching over kids. He loves them,because he is one, yet he doesn't know how to turn of his potty mouth and ends up letting a couple curses slip.

Kent laid on the floor giggling at the four year old that was “eating” his belly.  
“I'm so hungry Uncle Kenny! Your aren't as filling or yummy as mac and cheese! ”The little one,Emma,giggled as she sat back looking up at the blonde man.  
“It'll be done so-” he said before looking at his phone seeing it was way past the poor time to cook the noodles.  
“Aww shit! I overcooked them.I-” Kent's eyes went wide as he turned to Emma when she gasped, “Fuck .. Shh-Darn it, don’t say a thing your uncle Kenny says ever.. He doesn't know when to not be a big potty mouth. You gotta pinky promise me cause your momma will probably put me in time out for a very long time”  
Emma giggled and pinky promised her ‘uncle’, “Alright Uncle Kenny! I promise” She said with a large grin  
“Alright go play while I go fix something else for lunch”He said as he stood up  
Emma nodded before she ran off to go play with her dolls that were lying near by  
  
Kent moved into the kitchen turning off the stove and draining the pot of boiling water and mushy noodles.  
  
**_Kent_**  
_Heeeeey Jack wanna pick up some pizza in ur way back home cuz I can't keep track of time??_  
_Sent 12:06 pm_  
  
_**Jack** _  
_Why do we trust you with making food again?_  
_Received 12:08 pm_  
  
**_Kent_**  
_Hush, I just get distracted by the little 1s easier and end up burning things…_  
_Sent 12:09 pm_  
  
_**Jack** _  
_Whatever you say Kenny_  
_Received 12:13 pm_  
  
Kent shook his head as pocketed his phone before he moved back into the living room to go and play with Emma until Jack came home. Kent and Jack lived with another guy on the team, his wife and their daughter Emma. Kent was free babysitting when they wanted to go out. Kent was like a large child himself so letting him watch Emma wasn’t so much of a bad thing.. Yet his mouth got him into trouble sometimes. Kent doesn’t know when or how to turn off his potty mouth. Whenever he swears around Emma he makes her promise to never say those words again. He has seen her momma mad and doesn’t want to get on her bad side. And Emma keeps her promise since she pretty much loves Kent and would never want to see him in trouble and not be allowed to play with him anymore.  
  
Jack soon came home with a cheese pizza for them to share. They sat at the table, Jack listening to Emma talk about what she and Kent did as they ate.  
Once they finished eating Emma went off to play again. Kent moved to throw the paper plates and box away. Jack caught him in his arms when he moved close again.  
“Hey”Jack muttered with a small smile  
“Hey”Kent muttered back as he wrapped his arms around him,leaning up to kiss his lips which Jack easily returned  
Jack pulled back after a moment and smiled at him more.  
“I'm glad you enjoyed the day, you're good with her”  
Kent flushed slightly as he took his head “I'm just good with kids”  
“Yeah, that's how we know you're going to be a great dad someday soon”Jack smiled  
Kent rolled his eyes slightly, “Hush, first we have to find a house we both like in a good neighborhood and stop crowding them”He chuckled  
“Yeah, in time babe. But come on let's go cuddle a bit”Jack muttered as he took Kent's hand  
Kent smiled more as he squeezed his hand  
“Yeah that'll be nice”


	4. Kitten's Attention

“Jack you don’t understand! Kit loves him more than me. She betrayed me!”Kent dramatically spread out onto his boyfriend’s lap, pouting up at him “I took care of her for like ever and he just comes into her life for what maybe not even a week and he’s her everything! Ace is the only one who hasn’t abandoned me”Kent pouted and opened his arms to the small fluffy black cat that crawled up along his body when his name was said

Jack couldn’t hold back his laughter,causing Kent to frown, his husband was always adorable when he was pouting but this was ridiculous.  
“Kenny” Jack said with a small chuckle

“What?”Kent huffed glancing from Jack to Ace, running his hand along his black fur

“You can’t be made at our child for getting the attention from all your cats. And you know Kit loves you the most. You should be happy she approves”Jack said as he moved his hand to Kent’s

Kent looked at their hands before back up at Jack.  
“I guess you’re right” He muttered, still pouting

Jack shook his head before moved Kent so he was sitting up in his lap. Ace jumping out of the way, to hide under the couch.   
“Kenny look at ‘em.”Jack muttered softly to Kent as he glanced over to the sandy haired toddler sitting in the middle of their living room with five out of their six cats around him.   
Kit was off to the side with Honey being protective over the baby, Honey was a bit more mothering. Tater tot was trying to play with the sleeves that were too long for the baby. Zimboni and ZimmerPaws were both curled up in the baby’s lap, both purring.  
Kent couldn’t help but smile.  
“Okay okay maybe you’re right. I’m jealous I gotta share the attention with our baby boy.”

Jack kissed his cheek, and smiled at him.  
“You’ll always be the star, you just gotta shine with our little Stanley.”

Kent chuckled a bit as he nodded.  
“Yeah, he’s going to make me even more famous by posting pictures like this”

Jack snorted as he laid back on the couch.  
“Okay you’re getting ahead of yourself now.”

“Shh, you’re just jealous the world’s gonna love our babies”

Jack shook his head before leaning down and kissing Kent. Kent smiled as he kissed Jack back, moving a hand to his jaw. Jack pulled back after a moment as he smiled down at Kent.  
“I love you Kenny”

“I love you too Jack”Kent easily replied smiling even more, before he nuzzled into his husband’s chest to watch their little boy and kittens play.


End file.
